Path of The Champion
by CaptainZekter
Summary: This is a story of a group of friends that each seek there own path. None of them knowing what awaits for them in the Pokemon world. Each one so different with different goals set in mind. However one thing is clear. This is a story of struggle and revenge. Will one of the friends rise above the others? Only Arceus knows.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction 

Let me take you on a Journey. Of a group of friends that each seek there own path. They all met at SSIT or The Steven Stones Institute of Technology in Littleroot Town. Each one of them had a Pokemon companion.

First we have Lora and her Eevee. Lora was original from the Kanto Region, but moved to Hoenn due to her mothers job transfer as a teacher at SSIT. She met Eevee when she was only 4. It was a gift from her dad before he left to fight in the war between Kanto and Sinnoh. She is very camera shy, but knows how to have fun with her friends. She has a short temper around Mike however.

Next we have Mike and his Mudkip. Mike was from Littleroot Town in Hoenn and lived with both his parents. He found Mudkip abandoned on Route 101 tied to a fence post left to die. When he freed Mudkip, they became the best of friends.

Thirdly we have Joey and his Riolu. Joeys origin started in the Sinnoh region. His father sent him to Hoenn to live with his mom in Littleroot town, to get away from the City life in Jubilife. Joey and Riolu have been friends since he was born. Riolu would always watch Joey while his father was at work, after his mother left to Littleroot. He's best Friends with Zekter. All tho they both have different ideas on how to train Pokemon.

Next we have Jesse and his Shiny Snorunt. Jesse was also from Sinnoh and lived in Snowpoint. His mother is Candice the Snowpoint City gym leader. Jesse left to live with his dad in Littleroot Town because Candice was always to busy with the gym to raise him. Three days before he left he went into a nearby forest and saw a Shiny Snorunt being attacked by an Ursaring. He through a snowball at the Ursaring to get its attention and he was able to Lure it away. However he got cornered, however the same Snorunt helped him get away from that Ursaring. When the two finally got away the two become friends and moved to Littleroot town with Jesse's father. Jesse's best friend is Matt, however they started to become distant after Matt finds a girlfriend and spends every moment he can with her.

Then there's Matt and his Chinchou. Matt loved to fish with his dad. The first Pokemon he ever reeled in was his Chinchou. His dad helped catch it and Matt and Chinchou had a strong bond ever since. However Matt and his friends started to become distant due to his love for his girlfriend. He spent every second he can with her. This makes Jesse furious.

Second to none, we have Ace Trainer Connor and his Absol. Absol was a gift to him from his now dead grandmother. Connor and Absol have an unbelievably strong bond. However, Connor is more experienced as a Pokemon trainer and is seeking to harness the power of Mega Evolution. He wants to help his friends become stronger, so he does not need to be alone on his journey anymore. He'll help out the teachers at SSIT as a battle demonstrator to teach his friends different ways to battle and the ability to adapt to quick changes or movements on-the-fly. Unpaid of course. He sees much potential in his friends and he can't wait for them to go on a journey together.

Last, but certainly not least, there is Zekter and his Treecko. Zekter is one of few remaining Elves in this world and Elf hunters are always after him. Zekter's village was burned to the ground in a far of region and was captured to be a slave in the mines in Sinnoh. When he was transported on a slave ship, he was caged on the lower decks. However a Treecko was also caged on the ship. Zekter using his crafty methods was able to steal the guards keys and was able to get his cage open. Zekter loving grass Pokemon freed Treecko as well. Treecko feeling very thankful went with Zekter and both snuck up to the higher deck and jumped of the ship and was able to escape undetected. When the two awoke they were in Professor Birch's Lab. He said they found them on the shore in Littleroot town. Birch being highly interested with Zekter being an elf let him stay with him at the lab. Zekter helps take care of the Pokemon there along with Treecko is new found friend. Zekter plans to track down the people that destroyed his village and get revenge one day, but he'll need to become stronger to do that, so for now he wants to become Champion of Hoenn. To him that's the only way he will be strong enough to go after the Elf Hunters and get revenge for his fallen elf friends and family. Birch told him to attend SSIT. However he needs to wear fake ears so no one knows he's an elf. He meets the other characters there and over time Zekter was able to trust them and they become friends.

Now that all the back story and setting is complete, let's go into the world of Pokemon and begin the Journey of a life time. Welcome to The Path of The Champion.


	2. Chapter 2

Path of The Champion Chapter 2: The Choice of Destiny 

Let us set the scene shall we? It's another day in Littleroot town and all the trainers are going to trainer school at SSIT. However today is no ordinary day. It's the last Monday before graduation. Connor is very excited because his friends class are the ones graduating. That means they can leave Littleroot and go on an epic journey at last. All the other friends are also excited, but it's not over yet. Final exams are Thursday, so each must prepare. The final exam tests physical strength, endurance, wits, and most importantly the bond and trust trainer share with there Pokemon. So the scene and goal is set. Let's get into the story shall we?

So Zekter, how are you going to prepare for the final on Thursday, Connor asked him as they walked into Zekter's home room. Treecko and I have been taking morning runs for the past two weeks in order to increase our agility and endurance. I think we'll continue that, but i think at night well test each others strength by having a little battle. You never know when you'll be separated from your Pokemon so it's good to know to fight. Very true I agree, but won't Treecko hurt you? Yes, but when you think about it, Pokemon will feel pain during battle. I only want it to be far with Treecko. You really love Pokemon don't you Zekter? Yes I do Connor. Yes I do.

All of a sudden Lora and Mike walk in arguing with each other again. GOD DAMMIT MIKE! LEAVE ME ALONE OR ILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE! O come on Lora don't be that way. When will just admit your feelings for me. That it, said Lora reaching into her backpack. GO EEVEE! Eevee came out of the Pokeball ready to beat Mikes ass. Eevee use Retaliate. Eevee starts charging at Mike and Mike says, NO NOT AGAIN! Treecko use Pound. Treecko stops Eevee dead in its tracks and Bitch slapped it. DON'T INTERFERE ZEKTER! I WANT TO TEACH THIS JERK A LESSON! Cool down, said Zekter. Using a Pokemon to attack a trainer is wrong and cruel. Lora losing her anger and looks down in regret and sorrow. And Mike, try not to piss Lora off so much please. Mike responded with a Ok. Now both of you, go prepare for the final exam separately. They both said fine and both left in different directions.

You handled that as good as always, Connor said walking up to him. Zekter then said, There just like little kids, even knowing there 16. However I got 14 years on them, so I know how to resolve conflict quit well. Your 30? You look so young tho. Elves typically live forever and look young. The only way for us to die is to be killed or extreme depression. Only Zekter's friends know he's an Elf because Professor Birch told them. Interesting, but I need to go to the gym for battle demonstration. Alright see you later.

The text of the day seemed uneventful. So let's jump to Tuesday.

Jesse was out side with his Snorunt practicing with Ice beam. Joey was curious and went over to Jesse. What you doing Jesse? Jesse startled because he did not know Joey was watching him then said, I'm trying to shadow run on ice. Shadow run? Joey looks at him in confusion. It's a technique I made. Snowing will be on my head using ice beam on the ground. Then I'll skate on the ice early lifting my feet for maximum momentum. Sounds awesome. You able to do it yet? I can, but sometimes I get to fast and can't stop because I got not traction. Maybe try having a stick or something to slow you down, like a staff, Joey suggested. That might not be a bad idea. Thanks Joe I'll give it a try later. How are you preparing for the finals. I'm not. I'm just going to try . I really don't care what happens. If I don't pass I'll drop out and just go anyway and battle the gyms in Hoenn. That's illegal. You need a trainer License in order to go to the gyms. So you need to graduate and barely passing will give you a bad Rank on your Trainer License. You can't qualify for some tournaments. I guess your right, Joey said, however does not mean I can't get a fake one. Man Joey our really lazy. I know, can't help it. Joey then leaves to go home, and Jesse continues practicing with Snorunt.

A couple hours later it was dark and Jesse left the school after almost perfecting his technique. He went to go to Matts house to see if he wanted to go to The Kyurem's Krypt Night Club and get a couple sodas. Jesse knocks on the door of Matts house and Matt opens the door. Hey Jesse what's up? Nothing much, just came to see if you wanted to go to Kyurem's Krypt with me for some sodas and music? Um, said Matt, I can't. Why not? My girlfriend is over and were ahhhh doing stuff tonight. Jesse seeming pissed, Your always with her. What happened to the fun we use to have? Sorry man, but she has priority in my life like a Gale Wing Talonflame. So I kinda need to go. She's probably wondering what's taking me so long. So see you around, Matt said as he closes the door. Jesse just feeling shocked and extremely pissed left far away from Matts house and found a tree and started kicking a it in anger. Dammit Matt! Why are you trying to avoid us. All you do is spend time with that girlfriend of yours. Then Jesse yells Fuck in frustration, still kicking the hell of of that tree.

You seemed troubled. Jesse looks around him startled. He looks up and sees Zekter up in the tree he was kicking. How much did you hear, asked Jesse. All of it. It was kinda hard not to tune it out since you were so loud. Sorry, Jesse said looking down and a bit depressed. Well tell me what's in your mind Jesse, said Zekter as he then hung by his legs on a tree branch. It's Matt. Matt never seems to want to do anything but be with that girlfriend of his. It's like he forgot about all the times we hanged out and had fun. Zekter know falling out of the tree and landing on his feet said, So it's a bit of jealousy I see. However i have noticed Matt does not want to have anything to do with use as of late. So I agree with you Jesse. Jesse now calm and cool said, Thanks for listening Zekter I owe ya. Don't worry about it. Did you want to go to Kyurem's Krypt with me, asked Jesse. I got nothing else to do at the moment sure. Treecko come on we're going to have some fun. Treecko then jumps from the tallest branch in to Zekter's shoulder looking very excited. Alright let's go, said Zekter and they both started to walk to Kyurem's Krypt.

Today's the day. The day of the final exams. Everyone was in the class room waiting to be taken to the obstacle course. Are you all ready, Connor said walking in the room. I'm ready, said Zekter, Mike, Lora, and Jesse. What about the rest of you. Matt gave a thumbs up while kissing his girlfriend in the back corner. Joey was asleep at his desk without a care in the world. Joey, said Zekter shaking him a bit, wake up. Joey wakes up. What is it Zekter? Final exams start now. Shit ,said Joey, I completely forgot. I stayed up all night practicing on Pokemon Showdown. Joey. Showdown is not like a real battle. It's just a game, Zekter said worried about his friend not passing. I know man. I see the mistake I made. I just need to pass. Then just focus on the goal in mind and you'll pass ok, said Zekter. Ok man lets go, Joey taking his hand and standing up. Alright then everyone, let's go, Connor said while walking out the door. The rest followed.

What will happen? Will they pass and go on a Journey? What just is this obstacle course they must go through? What is each destined to become? All answers and more in Chapter 2. Each must follow there own path into becoming the best they can be. And with that my friends is the Choice of Destiny.


End file.
